


Let's be rough tonight

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Fenris and Hawke had been on the run ever since they fled Kirkwall, finally finding the time to settle down in a small inn to delve into their neglected sexual pleasures.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Let's be rough tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyMayZing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyMayZing/gifts).



> Dear AyMayZing, 
> 
> I hope this was the right amount of rough sex that you wanted, and I hope that you enjoy this little treat <3

It was a quiet night in the city of Kirkwall. The streets mostly deserted, and no crime taking part in the streets that just recovered from the fights that had broken out before. Though, the word revolution would’ve been more accurate for the situation that occurred, and that caused a huge stir.

But, that was not what Hawke currently thought of, as he found himself being pressed against the wall of an inn, his lovers lips claiming his with a rough, and heated kiss. Oh, maker, and what kind of kiss it was. His broad body was leaning against the wall, the smaller, and lean body of his lover pressing against him while their tongues darted around each others. Though, it was Fenris tongue that took charge of the kiss, exploring Hawke’s hot mouth without any restraint as he outright plundered it. Hands roamed over his nude torso, their armours shed since they entered the room that they rented in exchange for a few coins. Both of them, had not slept in an inn since they left Kirkwall in the midst of the night, running from the chantry, and the possible consequences. And, they hadn’t been able to exchange more than just brief kisses when they journeyed on the streets. Which was why, Hawke didn’t even think to put a stop to Fenris motions. Quite the contrary actually, he relished in the way in which Fenris tongue dominated his mouth so pleasantly, relished in the hands that touched his broad chest, and the fingers that brushed over his sensitive, and hard nipples.

‘Eager aren’t we?’ Fenris whispered against his lips as their bodies rubbed against the other. And Hawke knew so perfectly well, that Fenris was aware of the bulge that was in his briefs, and that brushed against the elf’s thighs. One of his hands moved lower, giving the bulge a harsh squeeze that caused Hawke to gasp against his lovers lips. Oh, and he was eager. There was no shame in admitting that. He yearned for Fenris, yearned for the touches and the kisses, yearned for the lips that made their way down on his neck, nipping at the skin before he bit down harshly. A willing moan left his lips, as his cock twitched in arousal in his small clothes, the hand still there to apply some pressure onto it. 

‘Please…’, he moaned all hoarsely, his hips bucking against Fenris while he pressed him more, and more against the wall behind him, his teeth breaking his skin before he released it with a grunt. Fingers raked through his grown out hair, pulling at it roughly as pleasure shot through his whole body. The sharp sting that came with it only added to the arousal that he felt, and that surged through his body. 

‘I like the way that you beg. Why don’t you do so on your knees?’ His lover released him with his words, a smirk curving his lips, and that riled him up so incredibly well. Hawke didn’t even hesitate to fall on his knees in front of Fenris, his trembling fingers tugging at his trousers eagerly as he pulled them down to reveal the long, and aching cock that was at the same height of the lips. Lips that wrapped around the head at once as he started to suck. Each one of his moans were muffled against the girth as his tongue darted over the shaft while his lips sucked firmly. Fingers raked through his longer hair, tugging, and pulling at his head got pressed against the length that he was forced to swallow deeper. A sensation that was most welcomed by him as he felt his lover hitting the end of his throat. His hands held onto Fenris hips as he moved them at a rough, and fast pace, fucking his mouth without any restraints. And, no matter how hard it became to breathe…, he wanted more of that. Wanted more of his lovers cock that was driven into his mouth while he tugged and held on to his hair.

‘I like that sight of you champion.’ Fenris told him through pants, and grunts while he watched him out of darkened eyes. ‘Do you think the people of Kirkwall would still think highly of you, if they knew that you’re sucking a cock like that? That your own is hard and already straining in your pants while you get your mouth fucked by me?’, he added with an especially rough thrust that hit the end of his throat, and that caused him to choke for a moment before he moved on to suck, and lick every part of Fenris cock that he could reach. He hollowed out his cheek to add to the sensation, Fenris words causing his own cock to twitch while it was still restrained in his breeches. Hawke loved it when Fenris talked like that, loved when he treated him roughly during sex. It was one of the things that he took pleasure in, because he didn’t need to be the champion while he was with Fenris. And, he knew that it was the same for his lover. Fenris could take control for once, could be the one that held the leash in his hand. That was the best feeling for both of them, and it didn’t matter what others said. This was something between them alone. Something that they needed, and he didn’t cease his motions at all as he waited for Fenris release.

He could feel how he tightened his hold on his head and hair, felt how the hips twitched that thrust forward without any remorse. But the motion stopped all of a sudden, as Fenris pulled him back on his hair, causing his mouth to release the cock, and the hot seed that he yearned for so much. 

‘Fenris please…’, he begged, his tongue darting out of his mouth when he asked his lover to come inside it, his own cock leaking already as it pressed against his Breeches. ‘Please…’

‘Making demands Hawke?’ A sound that reminded him of a growl escaped Fenris lips, the hand in his hair tugging harshly again. Oh, but the sharp sting of pain that came along with it was so welcomed, that he couldn’t do anything else but to gasp in a silent plea. His lover always knew how to treat him in the right way, knew how much pressure, and pain he could apply to make this enjoyable for him. Both of them could feel safe with the other, even though it didn’t always appear to be that way.

But here he was now, kneeling in front of Fenris, begging for him to spill himself into his waiting mouth while his own cock was all twitching, and leaking. And, not even once did he feel ashamed for it. There was no need to pretend within Fenris mansion, or within his own walls. It didn’t even matter in a small Inn room with thin walls, when the only people that could overhear them were strangers. ‘Please…’, he repeated with a hoarse voice, his amber eyes darkened with arousal, and lust as they looked into the darkened green ones of Fenris, the pulsing cock only inches away from his swollen lips. Oh, it was just the perfect torture.

‘No.’ Fenris replied, as he acted against his wishes, a smug smirk showing on his face while he looked at the man that was at his mercy completely. ‘I won’t spoil you just because you want to.’, he added with his dark, and alluring voice that caused him to shiver in front of him. A protesting sound left his lips, followed by a groan when Fenris pushed him onto his back, and therefore further away from the cock he wanted so badly.

‘You know what happens if you act like a spoiled man Hawke. Do I need to remind you what you should do in that case?” There was a threat in the elf’s voice that caused his own member to twitch once more in his trousers from the spark of arousal that rushed through his body. No, Fenris didn’t need to remind him of their agreement, and he gladly tugged his breeches down before he pushed himself up onto his hands, and knees, presenting his butt to his lover without any remorse. He earned, an appreciating grunt from Fenris, felt the eyes that were following the line of his broad back before they ended up on his naked buttocks. A hand began to caress over it, causing him to twitch, and groan when he thought of what was to come. 

And, he didn’t need to wait long for the first slap that was inflicted upon his bare flesh with a loud sound that shook him to the core. Hawke felt how his own cock twitched with the arousal that flooded him alongside the sharp sting of pain that came with the hand that hit him, sending a jolt through his whole body. He couldn’t hold the loud moan back that managed to slip past his lips, his thighs trembling as he stuck his butt out, waiting for the second hit that came not shortly after. 

Maker, this was what he wanted so badly, no matter if there was an imprint that was left on both of his cheeks, and no matter how much it stung when Fenris applied more pressure onto the next hits. He felt how the hot hand met his bare flesh, sending it to twitch just as much as his legs, and his cocks did. It became harder to hold himself up, his arms shaking completely as he tried to hold himself up while his vision blurred with the pleasure. Oh, only a few hits more, and he would come without a doubt. Hawke could already feel how he was nearing his orgasm before one of Fenris hands wrapped around it to squeeze the shaft firmly right above his Balls.

‘Don’t you dare to come before I allow you to.’, he grunted so incredibly close to his ear, a hitched breath escaping Hawkes lips, followed by a pleading sound that left his throat. Another sharp slap followed, sending his cock to twitch vividly while he ached to come so badly. Holding back became hard, and he needed to take even breaths to keep himself from spilling his seed onto the wooden floor in front of him. And, he wasn’t able to tell if he was glad or not when Fenris inflicted his last slap on his reddened, and sore cheeks. 

The room was silent for a moment, the loud sounds of the slaps no longer echoing against the walls, and there was no sound apart from the groans, and sharp breaths that Hawke took while he kept himself on his trembling hands, and knees. Yet, the breaths turned into a deep, and hoarse moan when he felt oily fingers that pressed against his hole, one of them slipping inside without meeting many restraints. 

Oh, and it suddenly became so much harder to hold it in when the finger begun to fuck him ever so slowly, knowing that his lover prepared him to take something far much larger, and thicker than fingers. And, the mere thought of Fenris fucking him roughly from behind sent another jolt into his cock. He felt the second finger that entered him as he pushed back against them eagerly, twitching when he felt the third one that joined shortly after.

Hawke pressed against them while he kept himself steady on the ground, his knees rubbing against the hard wooden planks that were beneath him. But he paid no mind to the soreness, or the pain that his legs were in from the position, not with the fingers that filled him so pleasantly. Fingers that left him painfully empty as they withdrew again, causing his body to react with a protesting grunt that left his lips. 

He didn’t move from his position though, throwing a glance over his shoulder to take a look at his lover who was behind him, looking so incredibly alluring. Hawke took in the dark look in Fenris face, the pleased smirk that curved the lips, and that was almost able to let him become undone completely just by the look at it. His eyes didn’t even need to travel down the muscular, but lean built body that was covered in the Lyrium marks that were drawn all the way down to the pulsing cock that rested between the elf’s legs, and that was ready to take him. 

‘Part your legs for me.’ Fenris ordered him with his gruff, and dark voice. Words, that he didn’t need to tell him twice for him to part his legs eagerly, giving him a view of the aching cock that hang between his own legs, and that was begging for its release already. Probably as much as Hawke yearned to be filled by the cock of his lover.

And, he didn’t need to wait for long until he felt the head that was pushed against his slick entrance, sinking in deeper, and deeper while his hips shifted back to take him in with a groan. His fingers curled into the ground underneath him while his lips parted to give way to the moan that left them hoarsely, and he felt the fingers that made their way back into his longer hair. 

The tug came as soon as he could feel Fenris balls that hit against his muscular thighs, causing him to grunt in a mixture of pain, and arousal. ‘Maker… Fenris… Please… I need…’, he began to plead before the words got lost in the sharp breaths when his lover pounded into him in a rough, and fast pace. He heard the slaps that their bodies made whenever they met each other, his arms shaking as much as his legs did as he tried to hold himself up in order not to fall to the ground.

Yes, that was exactly what he needed, his hips eager to meet each single one of the well-placed thrusts that hit his prostate with each single stroke. All while the slender Fingers raked through his hair, pulling at it as roughly as he fucked into his body. Hawke was sure that the people in the nearby rooms would be able to hear the moans, and the lewd sounds that Fenris balls made whenever they slapped against his thighs, but he couldn’t care at the moment while he focused not to spill himself onto the planks underneath him.

‘Fenris…’, he pleaded, another gasp escaping him when he felt his lover moving inside him without any restrains, sending his whole body shaking, and twitching as he moved his hips to meet Fenris movements each single time. ‘Fenris please…’ Hawke added as he felt the way in which his neglected member ached, and pulsed between his legs. It was all swollen, and red already, begging to hear the command of his lover that drove himself ruthlessly into his rear with dark grunts.

Yet, the words didn’t slip past Fenris lips, one of his hands curling into Hawkes hips to leave crescent marks behind from the nails that dug into his skin. The thrusts got rougher, uncontrolled even, and an aroused yelp left his lips when he felt the teeth that sunk into the flesh of his neck, marking him in a way before they slowly released their grip on him again. ‘You may come.’ Fenris grunted against his ear, causing Hawke to twitch at once as he came harshly, his whole body trembling, and shaking as he spilled his sperm onto the wooden ground underneath him with a loud moan. Fenris didn’t stop moving though, holding his hips with both of his hands now as he fucked Hawke into the ground, not caring for the knees that got rubbed all over the hard ground while he slammed himself into him again, and again until he found his release inside him.

Hawkes body twitched completely when he was filled, his hole clenching around the member of his lover as his vision slowly returned after it had gone to black completely. He knew that he lost every control of his body, knew that he was drooling when he let himself fall onto the ground with a groan as soon as his lover pulled out of him again. And, for a moment, the only sound that filled the room was their heavy breaths that they tried to calm down. 

‘You’re alright aren’t you?’ Fenris asked incredibly soft compared to their actions before, falling down onto the ground next to Hawke as he studied the marks that he left on his body. But at least it had seemed as if he hadn’t hurt the champion of Kirkwall too much. 

‘Perfect.’ Hawke muffled in bliss as he looked at Fenris with a grin. ‘I might not be able to walk tomorrow though, so we might need to stay another Night.’, he added, knowing that he would be in for another round if they were really going to stay here for one night more. 

‘Fine. Then I’ll make sure that you can’t walk all day tomorrow. You better prepare yourself.’, he whispered huskily against Hawkes ear before the lips began to trail over his neck again, sucking on the bite marks that he left there before. 

Oh, Maker… He really was glad now that he wanted them to rent a room in the inn. 


End file.
